


Wanna love you, babe

by Cloudyjongho



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, But dw it’s not that rough, Demon Young K, Dowoon is blushing 24/7, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta we ride at dawn, Rough Sex, Smut, angel dowoon, angel wonpil, cute dowoon, god this took so long for me to finish, i don’t do sad endings, this is rly soft trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Dowoon, an innocent angel sneaks to hell because of pure interest. He however can't escape the iron grip of gateguards and he's brought to the ruler of hell, Kang Younghyun.Will Younghyun let the cute angel go?Pls don’t be afraid to read this, i know this sounds intimidating but i swear it’s soft!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Wanna love you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally i’m able to publish this one, it took so long😂  
> Any of my stories aren’t betad because i don’t have one and i don’t even know how it works so, yeehaw. I always proofread them, but i can miss mistakes too. Enjoy this!
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

Dowoon's day had had been so boring. He had just wandered around, bombed the ruler of Heaven, Wonpil, with thousands of questions, which had made him really angry. And when Wonpil was angry, Dowoon had to flee. 

So he did. To hell.

Okay, first of all, few words of defence. It wasn't his intention. At all. He just flew around, tried to entertain himself, and when he saw Yugyeom, another angel, fly towards the gates of Hell in order to meet his boyfriend, Jaebum, a demon, he decided to follow. 

When Yugyeom and Jaebum met at the gates and continued together to humanworld, Dowoon saw his chance.

He succesfully entered Hell because of a sleeping guard. The warmness hit him immediately. Damn, it was hot in hell. 

Loud chatter and laughter emitted from somewhere alarmingly close, and Dowoon looked around to find a place to hide in. 

He quickly hid behind a corner of some brick wall building, and held his breath. The pair of demons passed him, dark horns poking out of their heads.

That's when Dowoon realised what he had done. He was in Hell. Wonpil was so gonna kill him if he ever found out.

Dowoon peeped and tried to see if he could quickly escape, but that's when he felt hot heavy breathing on his ear.

"What are we looking at?" Someone whispered to his ear. 

Before Dowoon could even scream or let alone escape, the demon who had whispered to his ear grabbed him tightly, another demon taking his other hand. 

"An angel in Hell? This is interesting." The another one of them chuckled.

"Today's not your lucky day, we need to bring you to Younghyun. Does that name ring any bells, pretty one?" The second of them asked.

Younghyun. No way. Wonpil would kill him PAINFULLY. Wonpil always had beef with Younghyun, the so-called Lucifer.

"N-no, but we can talk this out, right? Right? Please, i promise i'll leave!" Dowoon tried to convince them. His heart beat so fast, fearing for his life. 

"Nah. No can do, right, Mark?" 

"Definitely not. Don't worry angel, if his highness is so merciful and sends you to some stripbar to work instead of dewinging you, me and Youngjae will take good care of you."

A bead of sweat ran down Dowoon's face. He just wanted to go home.

Youngjae and Mark dragged him towards a big manor. Dowoon tried to use his wings to get power to tear himself free from their iron grips, but it didn't work. 

When the twosome opened the door of the black manor, Dowoon knew his life would be over in twenty minutes. The whole building had the aura of something so dark, so powerful that Dowoon just wanted to kneel in front of any creature inside it.

When Mark knocked on the big fucking doors, Dowoon was so ready to cry. He regretted everything he had done in his life. He felt sorry for Wonpil. He had annoyed him so much that he snapped, and now that Dowoon would lack wings, Wonpil would live in misery.

This would be Dowoon's second time dying. This time on the inside. Every angel and demon had already died once. But what would happen after dewinging? Would he be able to go back to Heaven? Or would he became an immortal human living on earth?

"You can enter."

God. The voice that said that was laced with authority. It was stinging; it felt like Dowoon had just been whipped with the biggest and pointest whip in this universum.

Mark and Youngjae dragged him inside, and Dowoon tried to get free, but they just pressured his legs so much that they gave out and he kneeled.

"My my my, what do we have here?" The same voice continued. It wasn't a question.

"He entered Hell right after Jaebum left, and managed to get all the way to Moonrise. That's where we caught him." Mark stated.

Dowoon kept his gaze on the ground. Last thing he wanted to do was piss Younghyun off.

Someone stood up (probably Younghyun), and walked towards them. His shoes clanked every time his heel met with the floor. It only made the atmosphiere worse.

"Look up."

Dowoon couldn't. He just couldn't. Please, sir, just dewing him quickly.

"Look up. I want to see your face."

Dowoon pressed his lips on a thin line, his head spinning a little.

"If i say look up, you. Look. Up. Immediately."

Long, strong fingers made their way to his silver, almost white hair and pulled it back, forcing Dowoon to look up.

What Dowoon saw was nothing he had expected.

The man was probably the most beautiful and hottest piece of flesh Dowoon had EVER seen. His facial features were no joke; his irises were almost black, nose sculpted perfectly to fit his face and a thick lower lip paired up with a slightly thinner upper lip. He had pitchblack hair, which was styled beautifully on his forehead, and pair of black horns. They stood proudly on his head.

The man watched Dowoon for few seconds in full silence, until he smirked.

"Oh no, you pretty little angel. What have you done."

Dowoon could feel Younghyun's breath on his face.

"What have you done..." Younghyun whispered, leaned closer so their noses touched for 0.1 seconds, and stood up, letting go of Dowoon's hair.  
"Let go of him."

Mark and Youngjae let him go, and he enjoyed the sensation of having his hands free. Dowoon's scalp ached from the power of Younghyun's grip.

"Explain why you are here, Dowoon."

"H-How do you know my name?" Dowoon finally asked.

"Oh, honey, i know everything about you. Now tell me, you cutie, why you are here."

Dowoon cleared his throat insecurely, making sure he could trust his voice after meeting the hottest man in the world.

"I was a little... bored, after Wonpil told me to fuck off, so i decided to go for an adventure. I followed Yugyeom because he was coming here and... Curiosity got the best of me, i guess."

Younghyun hummed, and took a little sip of his class of redwine he had picked up from a nearby table.

"Why did you decide to enter? You know all too well angels are strictly prohibited from Hell, yet you came." 

Dowoon shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer either.

Younghyun walked to him again.

"Did you want to know how Hell looks like? What kind of creatures demons are? Don't you remember all the times Wonpil has nagged at you for looking at demons for too long?" Younghyun whispered, squatting in front of him.

Dowoon swallowed, and stared at Younghyun.

"Or, did you hear the rumours about Satan? The ruler of Hell? Did you, huh?"

The tips of Dowoon's ears were deep shade of red, and he bit his lower lip.

He had heard about their 'Lucifer', many times. He had heard angels gossip about him. He was told to be 'insanely hot and beautiful, he would lure anyone to be a demon', and honestly, they were all right. Dowoon wouldn't mind being a demon if he-

"You don't really know what you are, do you, Dowoon?" Younghyun asked, cutting off Dowoon's thoughts.

Dowoon stared at Younghyun, not knowing what to answer. He was an angel?

Younghyun sighed, and stood up.

"I see. Wonpil has told you nothing."

"What?" Dowoon asked. 

Younghyun gestured something with his fingers, and suddenly, there was an unknown force pushing Dowoon forward. 

He tried to fight, to slow the power, but he couldn't. His body moved towards Younghyun, not obeying Dowoon's commands. The magical power only stopped when Dowoon stood pressed against Younghyun, who now smiled sweetly.

"Aaw, so nice of you to come so near."

Dowoon gritted his teeth together, and tried to tear himself off, but he couldn't.

Younghyun's fingers touched Dowoon's already hot cheek.

"You see, Dowoonie, you're special."

Special? Him?

"You are the follower of Wonpil, Dowoon. You're the next ruler of Heaven."

Dowoon's jaw dropped. Before he could do anything, the power pushed him forward. Younghyun stepped out of the way.

Suddenly, Dowoon felt himself fly. He glanced back to Younghyun, and saw him point him with an opened palm. When his hand moved upper, so did Dowoon.

"You really didn't know? You didn't know why you were treated like something with huge value? You entered Heaven after the murder of yours, and there was Wonpil, immediately welcoming you."

Now that Dowoon thought about it, he had always been treated well by everyone.

"You got to live in your ugly little palace with Wonpil, and you're nowhere related to him. You got to sleep beside Wonpil if you were scared. He always took care of you."

Dowoon swallowed, and blushed.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, i know everything about you, Yoon Dowoon. Wonpil always nagged at you for being careless; hurting yourself, for example. He has always protected you, wherever you have went. He has teached you, kept you safe. And i've always tried to steal you. I've failed miserably. But today you made it very easy for me."

Dowoon saw Younghyun's hand move before he felt anything.

Younghyun threw him against the nearest wall, but just right before Dowoon hit it, Younghyun's hand stopped, stopping Dowoon from hitting the wall.

Dowoon panted and trembled. He had been so careless, so stupid. He should've understood earlier. 

Younghyun walked to him slowly.

"You see, when the next ruler in line enters either Heaven or Hell, the persons in charge at the moment have to attend the sorting. We both have to weigh the newcomers soul. Wonpil loved you from the first moment he saw you and your pink hair. So did i."

"I tried with all of my might to sabotage your soul and take you to Hell, but Wonpil had prepared for that. Your soul was the purest soul i had ever seen. He gave you your angel's powers, and i watched bitterly from the side as your beautiful wings, silver hair and halo grew. From that moment i've tried to lure you here. But you came by yourself." He continued.

Younghyun was so close that it was hard to breathe. 

Dowoon didn't know why his heart was so happy.

"You see, us demons have this one special hunger. The hunger of blood." Younghyun tilted Dowoon's head to left, and licked the side of his neck. His body was against Dowoon's, and now the taller man pinned his hands above his head.  
"We also have this special emotion. It's called possessiveness, obsession by its other name. And oh God, ironic coming from me, but i felt this emotion for the first time when i saw you."

Dowoon blushed, his knees shaking and heart beating.

"You were so pretty, even though you laid in a pool of your own blood."

Dowoon wanted to change the subject of his death to something else. It was still an open wound on his mind.

"Aren't you gonna dewing me?" He asked.

Younghyun looked surprised.

"Cut off the most beautiful pair of angelwings from the most beautiful human i've ever seen? No, i'm not."

Dowoon blushed madly again. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole, take him anywhere but this place, this situation.

"What is- what is your plan now?" Dowoon asked, and tried to get some space to breathe properly.

"I'm gonna give you some food, treat you well and make sure you feel nice, and after that," Younghyun started, his thumb caressing Dowoon's cheek,  
"I'm gonna take you... your innocence. I'm gonna give you pleasure so strong that you'll never want to leave me." He continued.

Dowoon's heart already screamed please, please, but his brains would never admit it.

"It's not often i get this kind of honor, Dowoonie. I don't really get to meet pretty angels like you." Younghyun mumbled, his face dangerously close to Dowoon's.

The nickname had his heart thumbing harder.

"C'mon, let me show you around." Younghyun backed away from Dowoon's body, and smiled sweetly.  
"Follow me, pretty boy."

Dowoon followed Younghyun, and looked around. The manor was really dark, every place only dimly lit, but it looked nice. So different from Heaven's palace. 

What kind of situation even was this? Kidnapping? Being held as a hostage? I mean, Dowoon didn't really mind being with Younghyun. He had just literally met the man like about half an hour ago, but something felt so right, so familiar.

They stopped to a room full of mirrors. Younghyun walked to an old musicplayer, (atleast that's what Dowoon assumed it was), and placed a vinyl there. The sound of familiar waltz echoed around the room. Dowoon couldn't remember where he had heard this waltz before, but he knew this one.

"May i have this dance?" Suddenly Younghyun was right in front of him, offering his hand.

Dowoon didn't really know what to answer.

His mind said no, but his heart said yes.

All his life he had been taught to think. Because if you use your brains to make a decision, it was the best decision. That's why he had left his family to Busan and moved all the way to Seoul to pursue his dreams, but everything went shit. 

So he listened to his heart.

And his heart was stolen by Kang Younghyun.

"Please do."

Younghyun's smile was so beautiful. His whole face glowed, his lips turning upwards.

Dowoon felt Younghyun's warm hand make its way to his waist, another one sliding to lace his fingers with Dowoon's. 

Dowoon put his hand of Younghyun's shoulder, and looked slightly upper to meet Younghyun's eyes. They were full of admiration.

The waltz played, and Younghyun started to lead him. Seemed that unlike the taller man, Dowoon had never danced like this before. Younghyun's dance was effortless, he guided Dowoon gently, making sure he could keep up with the pace and steps. 

Something about this felt so familiar.

As Younghyun swirled Dowoon around the hall, he got lost in Younghyun's eyes. The way Younghyun's brows were slightly furrowed in concentration, the way his black hair enjoyed the wind formed by their waltz.

Younghyun's left hand let go of his, and suddenly Dowoon felt himself bend. He held his breath, waiting for some kind of impact of floor, but it never came. He opened his eyes to meet Younghyun's happily shining ones, but before he could do anything, Dowoon was lifted up, and their dance continued.

"You know, this isn't our first time dancing this." Younghyun smiled.

Dowoon was confused.

"How?"

"Remember your prom party? Class 2016, huh? This waltz was one of the songs. Me and Wonpil came to check you, if you were good enough. You were only 18 then. We had those beautiful italian masks on, and i asked you to dance. You were super shy, but accepted it, and we danced." 

Now that Dowoon looked back to their prom, he really remembered. He had danced with a handsome man, even though half if his face was covered by a mask.

That's why the hands felt so familiar, so good on his waist.

"Oh my god." Dowoon breathed out.

"See, Dowoonie? We have met so many times."

Dowoon smiled at the nickname again, and when the song ended and Younghyun let go of him, he immediately felt unsafe. Damn Kang Younghyun for being so nice. Damn Kang Younghyun for stealing his heart.

"Let me show you the garden. I personally didn't see anything special in flowers, but when i saw you for the first time, i wanted to have a garden here. Just so i could look at you, everyday. But now that i look at the flowers what i've thought were pretty like you, i see it. Nothing can be compared to your beauty Dowoon."

Dowoon was crimson red; this man just complimented him all the time! He wasn't used to it.

They walked together outside, enjoying the weather. It was nothing like what Dowoon had seen in Hell. Everywhere outside this manor the air was dull and hot, the sky dangerously red. The grass that had attempted to grow was burnt. But the garden, it looked like it had some kind of magicshell around it, because it was so beautiful.

Flowers bloomed happily, there was no dead leaves or trees, the grass was green and surely alive; it was easier to breathe. The air felt like liquid silk flowing through his nose, filling Dowoon's lungs so full he could swim to the another side of world. 

Dowoon had huge smile plastered on his face. He absolutely loved this garden, it was so pretty.

"Do you like it?" Younghyun asked, and stood beside Dowoon.

"It's really beautiful." Dowoon whispered, he was still stunned.

Younghyun hummed, and lifted his hand to Dowoon's wings which were folded against his back.

"But not as beautiful as you are."

Dowoon turned around, and before he could even register what he was doing, he wrapped his hands around Younghyun's body and pressed them together. He felt the taller man stiffen first, but then he relaxed and his warm hands placed themselves on Dowoon's waist.

"Thank you." Dowoon said, and inhaled in the musky scent of Younghyun's.

"No problem, little one."

They stood like that for some time. Hands wrapped around each other, eyes pressed closed. It felt so good, so perfect, so safe. Dowoon had never felt so safe. Just the presence of Younghyun made him calm, made him feel like everything was fine again. Dowoon let his hands drop, and he distanced himself from Younghyun.

Suddenly, breathtaking pain entered his chest. It literally knocked wind out of him and Dowoon fell to the ground, pressing a hand against his chest. Tears filled his eyes, his mouth gaped on unsaid words. The pain was unbearable. 

Worry flashed in Younghyun's eyes, as he kneeled beside Dowoon, and lifted his upper body up.

"Dowoon! Dowoon, what's happening?" He sounded franctic.

But all Dowoon felt was pain. He arched his back, because the thing on his chest sent a spark or electricity inside of him. He didn't have long time to recover before the electricity came back, this time with big spark. He cried out, his whole body spasming. 

That's when he felt Younghyun pull something out of his chest, and clearly murmur "son of a bitch", before caressing Dowoon's cheek.

The pain lessened, and he could finally concentrate on something.

"Can you stand?" Younghyun whispered to his ear, and Dowoon nodded weakly.

He helped Dowoon up, and supported him with a hand on his waist. They turned around, and Dowoon's heart jumped to his throat.

There stood Wonpil, with his army of angels, Sungjin, the king of werewolves with his army, and Jaehyung, the king of vampires, assisted with his army as well.

Wonpil was glaring at Jaehyung, who stood there with an bow and an arrow attached to it.

Dowoon looked to the ground, and saw an arrow there.

It all hit him then. Jaehyung had shot him with one of his special arrows.

He could hear Wonpil whispering to Jaehyung angrily.

"Sorry, i missed." Was the answer Wonpil got from the other man.

Dowoon was still gasping for air, letting his body recover. Younghyun's grip on his waist was strong, but not strong enough to hurt him.

"Wonpil, Jaehyung, Sungjin. What a pleasure to meet you." Dowoon heard Younghyun speak.

His voice was so different from what he used to talk with Dowoon. The soft, gentle voice was now transferred to something so icy, sharp and sly. It felt like he knew something others didn't.

"Dowoon? Are you okay?" Wonpil ignored Younghyun. He looked really concerned, and even a little scared. Well, his babybrother was literally in the hands of devil.

"Yeah. Don't worry." 

"Man, i'm so sorry i shot you Dowoon, but i just missed because he moved" Jaehyung explained to him, and Dowoon just gave him a huge smile.

"Younghyun. You know all too well why we are here, so let's get on with it." Sungjin spoke up, a dangerous growl in his voice.

"Care to tell me too?"  
Younghyun asked.

Wonpil rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically.

"Give Dowoon back, you idiot. You kidnapped him. " 

Younghyun was just about to speak up, when Dowoon spoke.

"I came by myself."

Well, he kinda did, to hell, but not in this manor. But he didn't want to tell them that.

Wonpil looked surprised, betrayed and disappointed.

"Dowoon, just come here so we can go home."

"No. Because i know that if i walk there, you're gonna hurt him." Dowoon turned to look at Younghyun, and leaned closer to him.

"No we won't. Come on. Let's go home."

"I'm not stupid. I know there's dudes from every army of yours right behind us, waiting. Waiting for me to leave so you can hurt Younghyun. But i won't." Dowoon stood his ground, looking directly to Wonpil's eyes.

His brother (not by blood) just sighed, massaged his temples, and nodded.

"Alright. When are you willing to leave then?"

"When i know no demon in here is gonna be hurt. Then i'll come home."

"If you're not home before tomorrow at 1pm, i am officially taking away your drums." Wonpil threatened.

Dowoon gasped,  
"THAT IS SO MEAN!" 

"No can do. Sungjin, Jaehyung, let's go eat something, i'm so hungry that my head hurts. And that brat is only making it worse."

They turned around, and left Younghyun and Dowoon stand there together.

It was silent for a moment, until Younghyun looked at him.

"Protecting me, huh?" He asked, smiling. Younghyun's voice was back to the soft, gentle one.

"If i had left, they would've attacked you. I know the three idiots too well." Dowoon sighed.  
"God, i have a headache too."

Younghyun pressed a kiss on Dowoon's forehead, which left the latter gasping and blushing. 

"You know, it's getting kinda late. I can make good tea, let's drink and eat a little, and then sleep." Younghyun said.

"Sounds so good."

They walked together, both having huge smiles plastered on their faces. Their hands swinged in the rhythm of their walk, every time touching. Dowoon shyly tangled their fingers.

"Does your chest still hurt?" Younghyun asked.

"No. I healed myself. Jaehyung has so bad eyesight even with glasses that i wasn't even surprised he missed." Dowoon rolled his eyes, earning a cackle from the taller man as they reached kitchen.

"Sit down, pretty boy."

No matter how many times Younghyun called him any nickname ever, it always made his heart beat faster.

Dowoon sat down, and watched Younghyun.

He had a pot full of water, but instead of using a stove to boil it, he...

"YOUR HAND!" Dowoon screeched, when Younghyun's hand suddenly catched fire from nowhere.

Younghyun chuckled.

"You forgot that demons possess fire?"

Oh. Right.

Younghyun warmed the bottom of the pot with the fire on his palm. Dowoon stared at it, fascinated.

"That's so cool. Does it feel hot?" He asked.

"Not at all. I feel some weight on my palm, but it's not hot. If you, however, touch it," Younghyun said, lowered the pot to the stove, and walked towards Dowoon.  
"Your pretty little hands are gonna burn. Your beautiful skin is going to peel itself off."

"S-so no touching?"

Younghyun smiled smugly.

"No touching yourself before master tells you to."

It was Dowoon's cheeks that catched fire this time. 

Younghyun gave Dowoon a mug, poured boiling water to it and offered him different teabags and a muffin.

They drank and ate in silence, this time uncomfortable one, at least for Dowoon, because Younghyn stared at him so intimately that i felt like he was undressing him with his eyes.

He swallowed and lowered the mug to the table, too shy to meet Younghyun's gaze.

"God, for what are you so beautiful? I will never grow tired from watching you," Younghyun suddenly spoke up.

"You're not bad either..." Dowoon mumbled, his ears and face red.

"Hmm? You think so?" Younghyun stood up, and took steps towards him.

Dowoon stood up too, and watched him with his heart pounding fast.

"I've never seen anyone like you." Dowoon breathed out, staring at Younghyun. 

The said male was now so close to him that Dowoon could smell his cologne. It smelt musky, spicy, so manly. It made Dowoon's knees tremble.

"In good or bad way?" Younghyun reached for Dowoon's chin and tilted his head up.

"Good." It was barely a whisper.

Dowoon had to take a step back, because Younghyun was now too far inside his little privacy bubble he usually lived in.

He took the step back, only to take another, and another, because Younghyun kept taking steps to follow him.

Dowoon felt wall touch his back. He knew he was trapped when Younghyun's left hand landed just beside his head, right hand making its way to Dowoon's cheek, caressing it.

"Oh no. Looks like you're now trapped."

Dowoon's body was against Younghyun's so tightly, that it left no air between them. He felt Younghyun's hot breath on his face.

Dowoon's brains stopped working there.

"And i don't mind it." He answered, eyes lowered to Yonghyun's lips.

"Oh, my sweet innocent angel, stop doing that. It just makes me want to corrupt every single part of your body"

Dowoon wetted his lips with his tongue.

"Please do." He whispered.

Something flashed in Younghyun's eyes, before lust covered it all. He attacked Dowoon's lips hungrily, pressing the younger so hard against the wall that it almost knocked the wind out of him. Dowoon answered the kiss, feeling Younghyun's soft, full lips against his own. 

They felt like cotton candy. Dowoon felt eager to bite them a bit, but ignored the feeling, not knowing if Younghyun was into that shit. 

Dowoon's hand made its way behind Younghyun's neck, pulling him even closer. The taller man's tongue licked Dowoon's lips before it slid inside his mouth. The sensation of having someone's tongue inside yours was really weird, but i mean, it was hot. Dowoon sucked on Younghyun's tongue, exchanging saliva with him. When he got the chance, he bit Younghyun's lower lip, getting a groan from him. They broke the kiss, both in need of air.

Younghyun's hand made their way to Dowoon's ass, feeling its curves. He lifted Dowoon up, smirked, and walked with hurried steps towards some room. Probably bedroom, atleast that was what Dowoon hoped.

He was correct, Younghyun pushed himself inside a room, kicked the door closed and dropped Dowoon on the softest bed he had ever been on. Younghyun climbed on top of him, attacking Dowoon's neck. He sucked first gently, but then bit down on the sensitive spot he had created. Dowoon moaned a bit, confused whether he liked the feeling of pain and pleasure together.

"I'm marking you, no one can ever have you anymore. You're mine."

Dowoon shuddered, biting his lower lip.

Younghyun's long fingers helped Dowoon take off the white soft shirt. Just to be equal, Younghyun unbuttoned his black silk shirt and shrugged it off. 

Dowoon stared at his tanned abs, before he got the control of himself and met Younghyun's eyes.

"You're so pretty too baby, i'm not the only one here" Younghyun said, and licked his lips so sinfully that it had Dowoon's dick harden even more.

Younghyun opened Dowoon's jeans, sliding them off.

"Darling, you're so hard. Don't worry, you're not the only one..."

Dowoon blushed madly.

"Just... continue, don't stick to details" Dowoon murmured.

"Needy, i see." Younghyun smirked, but slid Dowoon's boxers off too. His cock was leaking precum, and as it was freed, it stood up proudly against his stomach. Dowoon was so embarrassed.

Younghyun tilted his head, and gave Dowoon's cock few strokes, only to have Dowoon squirming.

"Younghyun.. don't be so slow..."

"I like it when you say my name." 

Younghyun opened his jeans, and slid the off.

"On your fours, baby."

Dowoon obeyed, his legs already shaking.

He heard a bottle being opened, a small squirt, and something wet being played between hands.

"Relax."

And Dowoon did. But when first finger entered his hole, he couldn't help but let out a small whimper and squeeze his ass closed.

"I said relax, Dowoon." Younghyun's voice was suddenly dark, full of authority, leaving no space for disagreeing.

Dowoon did his best, and Younghyun added another finger, massaging his walls. Dowoon mewled, arching his back as the taller man's fingers brushed something that had black dots swimming before his eyes for second.

"Feels good?" Younghyun asked, his fingers slowly massaging that spot.

Dowoon moaned loudly, his hands threatening to give out. His cock ached so badly, but it only added his pleasure.

Suddenly there was a slap on his right asscheek, which left it stinging.  
"Answer me, baby." 

"Oh my god, yes it does, please don't stop" Dowoon moaned, his back arching.

When Younghyun added third finger, it burnt and hurted, but god, Dowoon liked it so much.

"Ahh..." He mewled, pushing his ass back.  
"Please give more, that feels so good"

"What does?" Younghyun asked. Dowoon could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The stretch, god, the pain, i don't know, just- Ah!" Dowoon moaned loudly as Younghyun slapped his ass again.

"A masochist? I would never had guessed that," 

It didn't take anything more than one more touch on the spot inside him for Dowoon to cum. 

"Younghyun!" He cried out, as his cock shot hot cum on the sheets.

"There you go. Good boy."

Dowoon didn't have lot of time to rest. He heard the wet sound again, a soft 'mhh', and he knew what was going to happen.

Something hard pressed against his rim of muscles, and he shoke in excitement.

Younghyun snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Dowoon in one swift motion. Dowoon shouted his moan out, pleasure filling his mind again as pain was mixed with it.

"OH MY GOD!" He moaned, his hands giving out and face pressing on the matress.

Younghyun groaned, not letting Dowoon get used to it, and just started pounding into him. He started it slowly, but fastened his pace in few seconds. Younghyun pushed Dowoon's face harder to the matress, other hand taking a handful of Dowoon's ass and spreading it to get a better view of his big, veiny cock going inside and out.

"Fuck you Wonpil, i have your sweet little angel here, begging for my fucking cock like he should be." Younghyun growled.

Shivers ran down Dowoon's spine, and he pushed his ass back.

"Y-younghyun!" He moaned, as the said man brushed his prostate.

"It's there, isn't it? Do you want me to touch it again?~"

"YES! YES PLEASE!" Dowoon cried out.

Dowoon reached for his again aching cock, wanting to help himself, when a hard smack met his ass again. It almost has tears forming in his eyes, but god, it felt so fucking good. The stinging on his cheek and Younghyun's big hand holding and spreading it brought saliva to his mouth. 

"I already told you in the kitchen, no touching yourself before master allows you to."

Dowoon's eyes rolled back when Younghyun's cock started brushing his prostate. He was so, so close to cumming-

Younghyun groaned loudly, and as Dowoon felt hot, sticky liquid pump inside him, it had him cumming too. He wanted to feel claimed.

Dowoon was ready for another round, but Younghyun pulled out. His hole clenched around nothing.

"Look at your hole. It's so open, so widely open, just for my cock." Younghyun growled.

Dowoon heard the familiar sound of video starting and he blushed madly.

The moment was over in few breaths, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted and pretty violently pushed on his knees to the floor.

In front of him was a mirror.

Dowoon looked confused, but when he saw Younghyun beside him, he blushed. This son of a bitch.

Dowoon was about to say a savage comeback, when Younghyun pushed something inside his mouth. It was a bandana, the one you could tie to many purposes. Younghyun tied it to the back of his neck.

Dowoon tried to move it, but it just pushed it deeper to his mouth. He bit down to it. The bandana tore his mouth open.

His wrists were tied with a similar bandana behind his back.

Younghyun positioned himself behind Dowoon on his knees, and the next thing he felt was Younghyun's big fucking cock fill him again.

Dowoon had sat on top of his own legs, but when Younghyun had entered him, he had pushed Dowoon's body forward, his back arching so Younghyun had good access.

Younghyun pounded to him mercilessly, Dowoon's body moving with each movement. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room with panting, Dowoon's loud moans and Younghyun's groans and 'fuck's.

"YOUNGHYUN!" Tears escaped Dowoon's eyes, when Younghyun changed his rhythm and now hit his prostated every time he pushed inside. 

"Look at the mirror baby, look at you."

Dowoon looked, and the sight was so lewd. Younghyun wrecked his whole body.

Younghyun grabbed the knot of the bandana which led to his mouth and pulled it, Dowoon baring his neck and arching his back even more.

Younghyun attacked his neck and sucked marks there while fucking Dowoon senseless.

Tears streamed down Dowoon's cheeks, and he cummed, loud moan emitting from is mouth.  
Younghyun cummed at the same time, the hot cum pumping inside Dowoon again.

They both panted, and it didn't take long until Younghyun untied him, pulled out and lifted Dowoon to the bed, put him under the blanket and dived beside him, pulling Dowoon possessively against him, his arms holding Dowoon's waist.

Dowoon was still out of breath, Younghyun too, and they just stared at each other's eyes, sweat glistening on their foreheads.

"My pretty little angel..." Younghyun whispered, pecking Dowoon's forehead.

Dowoon blushed. And bit his lower lip.

"I didn't go too hard, did i?"

Dowoon shoke his head, and smiled. God, he felt so safe in Younghyun's arms. 

"As i said, i want you to be mine, but i can't pressure you to," Younghyun started,  
"And you don't need to make the decision now. But i ask you, please don't think for too long. I don't want to fall even more in love with you if you decide to leave me."

Dowoon smiled, he had already made up his mind.

"No Younghyun, i won't leave you. I want to be yours." He answered.

Younghyun's eyes shone prettily, and he pecked Dowoon's forehead again.

"But you must know the consequences. Wonpil won't approve it first, but i know he'll melt if i show him my pout and puppy eyes few times. I still have to fulfill my job when Wonpil steps down, and you too. I can't give away my crown, as you know." Dowoon spoke.

"I know. We can be the peacemakers between Hell and Heaven. Mine and Wonpil's cooperation isn't the best."

Dowoon giggled.

"That's right."

"C'mon baby, sleep. I know you're exhausted and your ass will hurt tomorrow."

"Mhh. Good night. You have a big dick and i like it. I like you too. And i like this place. Please poke me with your dick more often." Dowoon mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Woah, i never knew you could be so blunt and dirty."

"Good night, Younghyun."

"So you can be dirty?"

"Good, night, Young, hyun."

"I knew it."

————

"Dowoon!"

Dowoon ran towards Wonpil, ignoring the pain in his ass, and hugged him tightly.

"God you are so fucking stupid, but i love you so much, i missed you so much, don't ever leave me again!" Wonpil rambled.

"I'm so sorry Pillie, i was just so bored and curious! I'm not hurt, i healed my chest and Younghyun took good care of me!" 

"Took good care of you?" Wonpil asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, really good care." A third voice spoke up.

Wonpil straightened immediately, and pressed Dowoon even harder against hisself.

"You! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Younghyun chuckled, small smile on his lips.

"Me? I'm just making sure my boyfriend makes it home safely."

The next thing Dowoon felt was fingers pinching his ear.

"Yoon Dowoon. Explain."

"Ow, ow ow! I'll explain, let go!" He whined, trying to tear Wonpil's hand off.

————

Years later

"The ruler of Heaven, Yoon Dowoon."

Dowoon rose from ground where he was kneeling, the crown feeling a bit heavy on his head. He turned around, and smiled, as the citizens of Heaven cheered and clapped. The goverment of Hell were also there, and of course, their ruler, Younghyun.

Wonpil cried and smiled, clapping along.

His pure white wings made him look majestic, and the small, almost glittery silver specks on them shone beautifully as sun hit them.

Dowoon hugged crying Wonpil, tears escaping his eyes too.

"I love you so much, i'm so proud of you. Look at you, taking over" Wonpil cried.

"I love you too Pil, i will always love you. Thank you for being my family" Dowoon said, his voice cracking.

Wonpil kissed his forehead and let go of him, smiling.

"I will be with you to eternity, you know that?" Wonpil asked.

"I mean, we're both dead and live our afterlife here, so we will live eternally?" Dowoon teased.

"Fuck you. Go to your man, he's watching you."

Dowoon searched for Younghyun, and there he indeed was, looking so handsome.

Dowoon walked to him, smile on his lips.

"You look so beautiful, honey." Younghyun said, first touching Dowoon's wings gently, and then caressing his cheek.

Rings shone on their ringfingers.

"For you."

Younghyun hummed, and pulled Dowoon closer to him.

"For me."

Younghyun kissed Dowoon. It was slow and tender, but it exchanged so many emotions between them.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling." Younghyun answered.

After this moment, Heaven and Hell were equal again. There were no wars, fights or anger between these two afterworlds.  
Things worked well. Demons and angels were friends. 

The balance had been found.


End file.
